A Complete list of Information and Facts regarding the Michael Jackson Death Hoax
On July 25, 2009 'Amy Sampson, former admin for the original hoax forum, posted the following article mjhd.com...' There are few who would deny that when the news of the death of Michael Jackson was announced on June 25th 2009, we all believed it to be true…well almost all of us. The story sounded very credible. The image that was released of Paramedics desperately trying to resuscitate Michael Jackson in the back of an ambulance , the live footage that we all saw and the statements to the press given by the Jackson family members had us all saddened and ready to begin mourning the loss of the greatest Entertainer of our time. Then, as the days went on, cracks began to show in the tightly woven fabrication of Michael Jacksons 'death'. Flaws in the events that took place the day he died, conflicting information given by the Jackson Family and the Media and unrealistic coincidences began to appear, raising more and more doubt as to the validity of the claim. Too many questions are still unanswered, and more questions are popping up each day in regard to his final resting place, where his body is currently being held, when the illusive toxicology report from his two autopsies will be released, why his death certificate has not been signed, and on and on it goes. Michael Jackson Hoax Death has analysed all of the information fed by the Media in the weeks following the death of ‘The King of Pop’ and has made many conclusions of it’s own. Whether you personally believe Michael Jackson is dead or alive, the facts and analysis of these facts below are undeniable. We have not fabricated any of these facts, we have merely pointed out the obvious, and have collaborated all of the information that has already been fed to us by the media. “The Truth is like the Sun, You can shut it out for a time, but it ain’t goin’ away” Elvis Presley Before the ‘Death’ of Michael Jackson Even before his death, different ears and teeth had been observed on Michael Jackson in various images since the late 80's creating a general suspicion in regard to just how often his ‘decoys’ were used in place of the ‘real thing’. In December 2008 someone called in a radio show in the United States and claimed Michael Jackson had died from a drug overdose. After investigation it was all put down to a hoax, but not before many distraught fans had heard the news and a local TV station reported it. View the Report Here: http://www.michaeljacksonhoaxd……com/?p=84 From December 2008 – February 2009, it was reported that Michael was suffering with a serious skin infection that could lead to flesh eating bacteria, had emphysema, needed lung transplants, and had intestinal bleeding. It was even reported that Michael felt that he was going to die shortly. He was photographed on wheelchairs, and was at the point that he could not even walk. However, a couple months later – he rocked the world with news that he will be launching the O2 concerts. Not only that, but AEG released footage of him dancing on stage in perfect form, 2 days prior to his death. It is rumored that Michael used illness as a means of seeking media attention, something that he had learnt from his close friend Elizabeth Taylor. In fact, he once even ‘collapsed' prior to a concert – which was cancelled. In addition, he reportedly used illness as a means of not attending public events. How is this not different then, only on a larger scale? Body plastinated posthumously Michael was obsessed with mannequins, and had these placed all around his residences. He was a very lonely person who wanted to have people close to him in his life. The only company that he could have were mannequins. There are reports that Michael's staff contacted Gunther Von Hagens to have his body plastinated posthumously. http://www.spiegel.de/internat…..06,00.html Was this only posthumous or did he have replicas of his body created? Michael's trainer admitted that Michael loved pulling pranks, such as sending mannequins in ambulances to throw off the Paparrazzi. How do we know that what has happened now is NOT a prank?? London *Michael Jackson was acting strange at the O2 Concert announcement in London and very unlike his usual self, and there is much speculation about whether or not this person who conducted this Press Conference was in fact Michael Jackson, or a ‘look alike’ *Michael Jackson’s hairstyle was changing frequently between straight hair/curly hair during his appearances. At the O2 conference, he had a very fluffy straight hair style and in the ‘final rehearsal’ footage, he is sporting a curly longer hair style, similar to the hairstyle he wore 10 years ago. *There are conflicting reports at to the true state of Michael Jackson’s health in the lead up to his London Concerts. Some say he was healthy, some say he was very frail and fatigued. *Michael Jackson made a phone call to a nurse to discuss medical problems on Fathers Day when he allegedly had his own LIVE-IN doctor LIVING with him (Dr. Conrad Murray). *Michael Jackson hated touring and it is reported that he initially only signed on to perform 10 concerts in London. Due to all 10 shows selling out in a matter of minutes, AEG, the concert promoters, released another 40 shows without Michael’s permission, taking the final tally of concerts to 50, over the period of 10 months, against his will *How did Michael Jackson pass a 4-5 physical health examination by an independent doctor for Lloyds of London to insure his concerts if he was “frail,” “sickly,” or “drug addicted?” *Cherilynn Lee, claims Michael Jackson had begged her for the drug Diprivan, although she is only a NUTRITIONIST. Why would he call her? Especially when he had his own personal doctor, and especially when he hadn't spoken to her in three months anyway and supposedly owed her money. (Could owing her money be a motivation for her coming out with this ridiculous story?) *Michael all of a sudden begins to take his kids out in public minus veils in the weeks leading up to his “death”. *In a coincidental move, Michael Jackson re-hired the prominent entertainment lawyer John Branca just three weeks before his passing after John Branca has resigned from being Michael’s lawyer in 2006. *Michael did not hire any dancers or choreographer for his upcoming concert. View video… http://www.youtube.com/watch?v…..p95YX7OEPo *All of Michael Jackson's London concerts were postponed – from the 8th to the 13th July, the concerts from 10th July moved to March 2010. *The recording by AEG of Michael Jackson’s ‘Final Rehearsal’ was conveniently recorded in Full HD Audio and Video. *A friend of Michael's, Gotham Chopra on the 10th July tweets: Had the most fascinating dinner last night with that guy that runs the world from behind the curtain. View it here: http://twitter.com/GothamChopra *Michael Jackson’s clip of Liberian girl, where he directs everything from behind the curtain. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v…..jtI2WZTZ9k *There are too many conflicting stories about what really happened the day he ‘died’ (and the night before – some say he was awesome during rehearsals and others say he was lethargic). Addicts do all kinds of things that hurt their friends and family. The argument that he wouldn't abuse drugs because it would hurt is children just doesn't work. He already admitted to a dependence in the past. It wouldn't surprise me if it had happened again, especially if the rumors about his health issues were true. If in fact Michael Jackson had been abusing the drug propofol for 15 years how is it possible that it could never had effected him before? The 911 call Why are there conflicting stories about finding Michael Jackson collapsed/not breathing? Joe Jackson said something about him going to bed night of the 24th and not waking up. Other reports state that he got up on the 25th June, walked across to Dr Murrays room from his room saying he wasn’t feeling well, and collapsed, and somewhere else states that he was already in the Doctors room. Latoya later says that Michael was found in Murray's room, not in his own room. We have also heard reports that Michael Jackson’s son Prince was in the room and thought ‘Daddy was joking’ while he was convulsing on the floor – because he could be quite the prankster? Hrmmmmm… With so many guards and other personnel in the household was there nobody available to make an immediate phone call to 911? When the 911 call was finally made it was not until 30 minutes after Michael Jackson collapsed? The staff member who finally did make the call to 911 was very polite and mentioned that there was a “gentleman” who was in need of assistance – why didn’t he say it was Michael Jackson? The 911 operator HUNG UP on the caller saying “call us back if you need any more help”. This is 100% against 911 protocol, the 911 operator is to stay on the line until authorities arrive. Why wouldn’t they need more help – THERE IS SOMEONE DYING! How and why was the famous 911 call released? And how was it released to the public so soon? Wouldn’t this be very private and kept under lock and key? It is a widely known fact that cell phones have GPS tracking. Even without knowing Michael Jackson's full address the doctor could have used his cell phone to call 911 immediately and they could have been able to track him. Also, Michael Jackson lived very close to the UCLA Medical Center and if he'd just said it was ‘Michael Jackson's house’, they would have known where to go. Dr. Murray claims there was no land line in Michael’s room as he was paranoid about ‘phone taps and bugs’ which is his excuse regarding the delay of the call to 911. I’m sorry but no phone or didn't know the address? Ridiculous. Everyone in L.A. knows where that house is. All you have to do is scream “MICHAEL JACKSON IS DYING, PLEASE HURRY.” Trust me, they would know where to find him. A house phone would have produced the address anyway. Other strange inconsistencies are that the person who made the 911call was never questioned by police and has disappeared without a trace. The person making the call was entirely ‘too calm’. This was Michael Jackson that was lying there, not breathing, not to mention his own employer. The person making the call never identified himself, which is standard procedure for 911 operators. The person making the call never identified Michael Jackson. The 911 operator says ‘to call back' if they need to and disconnects. Standard procedure is to stay on the line until paramedics arrive. The operator cannot verify that there is a doctor in the residence and it does not matter if there was. They have to stay on that line. Paparrazzi WOULD be there at his house quickly. They have police scanners and as soon as a call is placed, they would be there (again, everyone in L.A. knows where he was living). As far as the details of what actually happened, they are very hazy…Did Michael Jackson collapse or did he die in his sleep? Why did Michael Jackson’s personal doctor and cardiologist, Doctor Conrad Murray perform CPR on the his BED? Did Michael Jackson die in his own bedroom or the doctor's room? It was reported that the kids were home…when did they leave the house? With whom? The Ambulance The Ambulance that is filmed backing out of Michael Jackson’s driveway is going extremely slow with no hint of emergency, without sirens or lights. Footage of the ambulance leaving the residence show an extremely slow moving ambulance. It appears to have trouble backing out. The sirens are not on. The guard at the gate is not helping the driver manoeuvre out of the driveway, although Michael is supposedly near death inside of it. There are two ambulances pictured : one of them seems to obviously show that Michael Jackson, in the ambulance, is frowning with a large vein protruding out of his forhead. An unconscious person doesn't frown or have ‘veins’ protruding. (interpretation, not fact). The last pictures The breathing apparatus in the picture is not properly over the mouth of the person or over his nose, nor are the chest compressions being performed in the right place. This from trained paramedics? There has been much speculation as to whether or not the person photographed is actually Michael Jackson or not. Why was there the need to have News footage of the ‘body’ of Michael Jackson being flown via helicopter from the UCLA Medical Center to the Morgue? Why was the ‘body’ flown via helicopter in the first place? If he was indeed dead, then what was the rush to get him there? Driving and getting caught in traffic wouldn’t have really made much difference. The Hospital There has been No information from ONE single staffer at UCLA confirming/denying that Michael Jackson was even there. There are conflicting reports about the true state of Michael Jackson’s well-being when he arrived at the hospital. Some say he was DOA – Dead on Arrival, having officially died at his home – which would explain why the ambulance that picked him up was in no rush – however the Jackson Family have stated that he was in ‘A Coma’ upon arrival at the hospital, and they were hugging him and that he ‘looked peaceful’ like he was ‘sleeping’, and later died while doctors and a medical team were working on him for a further 60 minutes. On one hand you have LaToya saying that MJ was still warm when she saw him in the hospital, and Jermaine saying how cold he felt when he saw him. Conveniently a fire alarm went off while Michael Jackson was at the hospital – the hospital had to be evacuated. View the info here: http://jenellesjourney.blogspo…..-ucla.html It was reported that many members of Michael Jackson's family were already at the hospital when he arrived, his mother, his children, Jermaine and LaToya though there are no eye witnesses to verify this. If this is in fact true, how did his own children make it there before he did, when he was taken via ambulance? How is it that Jermaine made it there before his brother when he supposedly heard the news about his brother on the radio (which he states during an interview with Larry King at Neverland). House and staff Within a few hours of the cardiac arrest, Michael Jackson's close staff personnel were fired. It seems like a very bizarre and prompt decision. The Jackson family were permitted to enter the House and promptly took carloads of items. There are news clippings of this in youtube, where you can see that even bed sheets and blankets were removed from his house. The Jackson family stated that they were concerned that these would be stolen. However, the LAPD investigation into Jackson's death resulting from drug overdose and possibility of homicide was launched on the 28th. At this point, his belongings from his rented house had already been removed by the Jackson's. Despite this, the LAPD investigation contends that they found IV stands, IV bags, prescription medications and oxygen tanks. So if Michael's belongings had already been removed, what exactly did the LAPD find and how do we know that these were firstly even present, and secondly if they had not been ‘planted’ there by the family? This took place before the police arrived at the scene and closed the scene for investigation. Another convenience is that the Survellience tapes from the Security CCTV went missing (or never existed because the system was turned off) of the events surrounding Michael's “death”. The “collapse” was allegedly recorded and then the tape cuts. The Hard drive where the CCTV footage of the house and grounds was auto downloaded is erased. Jackson always kept a few million dollars in cash and certain items of jewelry with him where ever he went. These items are missing and no cash was found in the home. Drugs There were no drugs found in Michael Jackson’s home until the second search by Police (after the Jackson family and others had been inside the home.) The Annoncement of the death A Report from the entertainment gossip website TMZ announces Michael Jackson’s death before any serious source gets the information. They were reporting the news only minutes after Michael Jackson had been confirmed dead by doctors at UCLA. Death certificate From the coroners office, Michael Jackson's death certificate was not signed by a physician. DR. Conrad Murray, Michael’s personal Doctor refused to sign it, as did the physicians at the coroners office – why?? Currently Michael Jackson has no legal death certificate (there has been one issued and released to the public, but it is not signed by a doctor or coroner). All of the doctor's involved in Michael Jackson's case at UCLA Medical Center refused to sign the death certificate. Autopsy There is no official cause of death. Toxicology reports are impatiently anticipated which could take up to six weeks from the death, we have 2 ½ to go. There are reports that the family are waiting for Michael’s Brain to be released back to them before the bury the body…he has been dead for 4 weeks now, and is still not buried. Dr Conrad Murray Conrad Murray had been Michael's doctor for 11 days, and was hired by AEG the promoter for the London O2 Concerts. A couple month's prior to this, Michael had passed a 5 hour fitness test for insurance purposes, with a clean bill of health. So why exactly was a cardiologist hired for Michael, and that too only 11 days prior to his ‘death'? Apparently, Conrad Murray was a 'shady' physician to begin with, he even had declared bankruptcy in the 90's. His prior activity is certainly suspicious, and he of course makes an easy candidate to blame for Michael's ‘death'. Also note that the heaps of drugs that the LAPD has supposedly located, must have been there prior to Conrad's employment. Not only that, but to build an addiction and tolerance to them requires years, not just 11 days. So unfortunately Conrad is a poor physician who is possibly being framed for a crime that does not exist. Michael was a close friend of physicians such as Deepak Chopra – so why would he settle for a shady doctor? Murray was to earn a monthly salary of $150,000; but according to AEG Live, the concert promoter, Jackson had not signed the contract at the time of his death = not hired yet + not allowed to practice in the UK and California apparently = why was he with Michael Jackson then?? http://latimesblogs.latimes.co…..cian-.html Michael Jackson’s live-in cardiologist doesn't have a defibrillator. This same Cardiologist doesn't know how CPR is done? He performs it on the bed, rather than a hard surface? He has no possession of drugs to counteract the effects of propofol (there is one), and No defibrilator? Hmmmm Minutes after Michael Jackson is taken away by ambulance, Dr. Murray disappears, and his car is impounded by police and searched for evidence. It is announced that there is “no foul play” suspected after only 1 day, and that Dr. Murray is not a suspect in any dealings with Michael Jackson’s death. 3 weeks later homocide is suspected? Why is it that Dr. Murray was to accompany Michael Jackson to London, when he is not licensed to practice medicine there? Oddly, there seems to be only one picture in existence of Dr. Conrad Murray. Even the papparazzi can't seem to find him. Dr. Murray “is not a suspect but only a witness” and yet he hires an attorney anyway and has the attorney speak for him in interviews. Some articles state Dr. Murray as a holistic doctor. He's also not licensed to prescribe any medication which could have harmed Michael Jackson in the state of California. He also couldn't administer such medication legally. Why would Michael Jackson allow this doctor into his life if he couldn’t even prescribe any drugs he may have needed/wanted? The Family Katherine Jackson Michael’s Mother was seen shopping at Target for Camping Gear the day after her son died. She also went to get her nails done the day of his Memorial. Janet Jackson and the Jackson family removed Michael's belongings from the house that he was renting in LA on June 27th. Debbie Rowe Days after Michael’s death claimed she wanted custody of their chilren then retracted her intention days later. Joe Jackson when asked during the first interview after Michael’s death how he and the family were doing, takes the opportunity to promote his new record label – he also reported that Michael Jackson's kids who had just lost their father were doing “great”. Also, Joe Jackson and Jesse Jackson were seen laughing outside the family home, less than 2 days after Michael died! while Joe gave a thumbs up to the media?… http://www.dailymail.co.uk/new…..-home.html http://x17online.com/gallery/v…..mp;index=7 LaToya Jackson Two and a half weeks after her brother’s death, LaToya is claiming that Michael was murdered and that she knows who did it. She also stated that if the persons responsible did not come forward, that she would expose them. Interestingly she was paid quite a large sum for the interview in which she voices these claims. If your brother had been murdered and you knew who did it, wouldn’t you want to tell the world without the promise of a paycheck? The Memorial There are many strange and odd occurances which took place during Michael Jackson’s Memorial. Here are what we have taken note of: *The gospel choir singing the Return of the King *The tearless speech from Paris Jackson *The words on the screen at the end of the Memorial ‘I’m alive and I’m here forever’. *No one in Michael’s family cried *No real freinds attended the memorial – no close friends like Diana Ross, Liz Taylor, Macaulay Culkin, Quincy Jones, etc. *The extra “s” on “pain” in the ‘Will You Be There’ monologue at the memorial. Michael Jackson never would have recorded a “mistake” and allowed it's release. *La Toya stating that ‘Michael is watching all of you’ referring to the people in the Nokia Arena. *The picture Micheal directing a video clip. *Kenny Ortega at the memoriaL, saying “Michael was here a week ago” when Michael had “died” nearly two weeks ago. *Marlon Jackson feels the need to share a story about when Michael was disguised as someone else and that he knew it was his quite easily…was this an appropriate story for a memorial? And why this particular one of all the stories he could have shared after spending 50 years with his younger brother? *Final slide at the memorial is MJ at the end of Librarian Girl, behind a movie camera directing unsuspecting participants in his music video. *The entire memorial was conducted as a Jehoviah’s Witness ceremony, even though Michael Jackson was reported to have converted to Islam in 2006. The Corpse The family INSISTED on having the casket at the public memorial although it was a closed coffin. The reason as stated by the Jackson family was that his face was damaged by CPR and attempted Resuscitation, however, other reports say he looked peaceful and like he was sleeping moments after he died. With the family giving this reasoning that the body was not viewable for the public because of the damage during CPR how is it suitable then to allow his children and family to view body? In a final twist, this same body disappeared after the memorial. Nobody knows where it went or where it is currently being held. What we do know is that is STILL has not been buried. The will Michael Jackson's will was at first not found, but then later miraculously found, however it was dated from 2002. Finances Michael Jackson was apparently in debt for hundreds of millions of dollars before his death. Record sales of albums and merchandise shot through the roof after his death. Autopsies We have been led to believe that there may have been 3 different autopsies performed on Michael Jackson’s body. The angle that Michael Jackson was drug addicted at the time of his death has been pushed from day one and the long awaited toxicology report will shed light on this theory. UCLA Medical Center refused to release an official report on the death of Michael Jackson. Neverland Michael Jackson is still not 'buried' as far as we know, although it had been expressed by the Jackson family that they wanted him to be buried at Neverland. California law would not allow this to take place as it was private residence. Neverland was gussied up before Michael Jackson passed away, even though he had expressed no desire to ever return to living there. The gardens had been replanted and the property was being maintained again after neglect. Neveland ordered 32000 lbs of concrete – no one knows why but its in there somewhere. Jermaine Jackson says in an interview with Larry King, ” Oh its hard to point where my brother will be, right over there by the train station, there’s a place for him.' Huh? The Children The custody hearing for Michael Jackson’s children keeps being delayed. It was expressed in Michael Jackson’s will that he wanted his children to live with his mother, Katherine Jackson. Pepsi Also, mysterious source releases Pepsi accident video which reportedly MJ wanted released back in 1984 but Pepsi refused. Pepsi is angered by the video's release. I read some where that Michael Jackson apparently bought all of the footage from the Pepsi commercial shoot so that the video could never be leaked to the public like it has now been. The article I saw this in also states that this footage was in Michael's possession and that the only way for it to be leaked to the media is through someone close to him who has betrayed him. http://www.ttkn.com/arts-enter…..d-589.html Why has the Pepsi footage been released now after his death? Why does everyone all of a sudden need to see what he went through? Why not do that during the trial if it was his camp doing it? E'Casanova E’Casanova is a Michael Jackson and impersonator who has one of the biggest likenesses to all of the Michael Jackson ‘doubles’ that exist. There has been speculation that it was E’Casanova who attended the O2 Conference as Michael Jackson, rather than Jackson himself. Strangely, E’Casanova's twitter page blocking everyone out – does he have something to hide? Liz Taylor Liz Taylor’s reasoning for not attending her ‘best friend’s’ memorial was that she couldn't bring herself to “mourn in public” and stated that her feelings were private. She could, however, bring herself to tweet about it which is even more public and impersonal. For that matter, why does Liz Taylor even HAVE a Twitter account, which she started back in March? Conveniently her first post ever mentions Dr. Klein who was Michael Jackson’s plastic surgeon. Dr. Arnold Klein Michael Jackson’s skin doctor Arnold Klein was completely rebuilding the star’s ravaged face in the run-up to his This Is It comeback shows. Klein desperately tried to make the King of Pop appear “more normal” for his 50-date run at London’s O2 Arena after years of cosmetic surgery left the singer’s face severely scarred and acne-ridden http://www.youtube.com/watch?v….._UVXpNQQKc AEG Live AEG Live, the company who were in charge of promoting the London O2 concerts, who hired Dr. Conrad Murray as Michael’s personal physician, who insisted that he pass a 5 hour medial prior to signing him on for the concerts, who initially announced 10 performances, then upped it to 50, who took out an insurance policy that specified that if the artist (Michael Jackson) died of self induced circumstances and not natural death, it could get it's money back. Hmmm. So there you have it..a full summary of the strange and unexplained events surrounding Michael Jackson's death. Obviously much of this information is open to interpretation, however even the most believing person who insists that he has indeed died, would have to admit, that this is very far from an open and shut case. Category:Forums Category:Threads Category:Alyssa milano, Alyssa Milano, Jennifer hale, Jennifer Hale, Christmas, Utada, Utada Hikaru, Beauty and the Beast, Paige O'Hara, Bazillion others, Justin Category:Legendary for Category:Michael jackson Category:Mediamass Category:Justin Category:ALYSSA MILANO/JADA STEVENS LOOK ALIKE ON ANDT GRIFFITH YEARS BEFORE THE REAL ONES JUSTIN BUNNELL